Disclosed herein are a server device, a method for controlling the same, a computer-readable recording medium, and a game system.
Recently games that are provided from a server device via a communication network to mobile terminals that players are operating have become a hit, and a lot of game titles have been released from a plurality of platforms. There are a wide variety of types and categories of these games, among which social games allowing a plurality of players to participate in the same game are particularly enjoying a boom. Such a social game can be said to use a community-forming network service called a social networking service (SNS).
A known social game utilizing the features of a SNS is configured to, for example, let characters (player characters) manipulated by a plurality of players attack one or a plurality of enemy characters to develop a fighting event such as a battle (combat). In this case, each player can be a member of a specific group such as a guild, a party, a team or a community, which will be described later. Each player beats an enemy character, whereby various rewards such as a point or an item that can be used in the game can be given not only the individual players but also to groups to which the players belong.
Such a fighting event to beat an enemy character by a plurality of player characters is conventionally called a “raid battle” in the field of social games. Alternatively, this may be called a “GvR” where a group or a guild is represented with its first letter (G) and an enemy character in a raid battle as a raid character is represented with its first letter (R) (v denotes versus, the same applies in the following).
Another social game that is widely known offers an individual fighting event that is a one on one fighting of player characters and a group fighting event that is a battle between groups (including not only battles but also competitions such as a team sport). As one example of the latter, JP2013-66524A describes an online game to develop a group fighting event (battle) between a plurality of parties. In this game, when matching of a plurality of parties, to which player characters belong, is established in a coliseum hall as a predetermined virtual space in the game, such a group fighting event (battle) between the parties is performed. Such a direct fighting between groups is conventionally called a “guild battle” in the field of social games, or may be called “GvG” represented with the first letters (G) of the group or the guild as stated above.